


Ilia's Ice Dragon Dancer

by ShadowLurker



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Age Difference, Brothels, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pole Dancing, Prostitution, Smut, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowLurker/pseuds/ShadowLurker
Summary: In a timeline where Ninian stayed behind in Elibe to try and win over Eliwood's heart, she fails as Lyn gets to him first. Twenty years pass, and during the Ilian Liberation campaign, Roy of Pherae stumbles upon an adult establishment whose star dancer happens to be a certain ice dragon...
Relationships: Ninian/Roy (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 13





	Ilia's Ice Dragon Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first version of the completed draft. It might be polished soon.

The cold winds blew on a nice winter day in the icy Ilian frontier. The Etrurian-Lycian alliance had just finished liberating yet another Ilian city from the forces of Bern. Their commander, a young noble from Pherae named Roy, was taking a walk around town. With the army's most recent success, his mentor Cecilia advised him to let everyone take a day off and rest.

Despite this, Roy found himself lost in thoughts. All alone in the snowy streets of the city, he found himself longing for companionship. His two best friends, Lilina and Wolt, were off on a separate campaign to liberate the plains of Sacae, the place of his mother's birth.

Roy sometimes wonders what could've happened to his mother, Lady Lyndis of Caelin. He was told that after giving birth to him, she returned home to the plains of her birth; Lycian life did not exactly suit her. She left as soon as she could, leaving Roy to be nursed by Rebecca, a woman who had personal ties to Eliwood and the knights of Pherae.

The young noble was freed from his thoughts as he got smacked in the face by a sign he didn't notice beforehand. He collected himself from the collision and read the contents of the sign aloud.

"Farina's Flirty Funhouse?" He asked incredulously, "What kind of a name is that, anyway?"

Then he read the words below that and blushed a warm red. "A-A-Adults Only?!"

Despite that warning, he decided to throw caution to the icy Ilian wind and entered. Besides, it couldn't be that bad, right? This Farina person he assumed who ran the establishment would probably be friendly, he did have vague memories of his father Eliwood mentioning he and his friend Hector knew of an Ilian pegasus knight named Farina once. Maybe this Farina and that Farina were one and the same?

His theory seemed to have been proven true when he locked eyes with the receptionist, a blue-haired woman his father's age who gasped as she saw him.

"It can't be..." The tavernkeep whispered under her breath, then composed herself. "Welcome to Farina's Flirty Funhouse! I'm your host, Farina! Who do I have the pleasure of welcoming today?"

"Um... Hi, I'm Roy." Roy greeted her uneasily as he approached the reception desk, unsure what to think of this Farina.

"Alright, Roy. Where are you from?" She asked, "Care to satisfy an old bird's curiosity?"

"Well... I'm from Pherae." The young noble answered. Farina raised an eyebrow in interest and leaned near his ear in a whisper. "Related to a certain Marquess Eliwood of Pherae, by any chance?"

Roy's mouth was agape in shock. "That's my father's name! Are you perhaps the Farina he knew of twenty years ago?"

"Yep! The one and only!" Farina chirped, a devious plan forming in her clever mind. This boy was clearly Eliwood's scion, and if she played her cards right, her star dancer's wish would finally be fulfilled, albeit in a way neither of them anticipated.

"So, what brings an innocent lordling like you to my humble establishment?" Farina asked slyly. "Care to have your more vulgar desires sated?"

"I'm not quite sure yet." Roy admitted sheepishly, "What kind of... services does your facility offer?"

Farina smirked mischievously. Now was her chance! "Well, if you'd like, you can stay here overnight and have yourself attended to by the finest dancers and escorts in the entire Ilian frontier!" She began, and then added a statement she couldn't believe herself saying, but for what it's worth, a true friend is more valuable than the purest gold, or something like that. "And you know what? Everything you'd like within the next whole day is on the house, within limits, of course."

"Really?" Roy asked in shock, not believing his luck, "You mean it?"

"Yep! Consider it a favor for old time's sake, I owe your parents and their friends a lot for opening up a lot of my job opportunities." The retired mercenary said.

"Alright then, I'll book a room for tonight. I'd like to be able to meet an available dancer as well." The lordling relented.

Farina gave him a genuine grin and sifted through her logbook to "check" which dancers were available, although in truth she was actually making sure her friend's schedule would be freed up for the next twenty-four hours. "Let's see, for being such a polite young man, I'll set you up with our very best. You'll find her in Showroom 6 practicing her routine. Would you like to reserve her privately for a day?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Roy approved, still unsure of the whole situation.

"Okay! It's settled, then." The facility's owner confirmed and went off to inform the dancer of her incoming client. "Wait here, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Okay! Thanks, Lady Farina!" Roy said.

* * *

Farina knocked on the door to Showroom 6, excited at the prospect of playing matchmaker. “Ninian? It’s me, Farina. Are you there?”

“Come in, come in!” Ninian answered as she opened the door. She was just lounging around in her old modest turquoise dress, waiting for the next client.

“Girl, have I got some big news for you!” Her manager announced, “There’s this young man who booked a room for the night, and I decided to choose you to be his lady for the following day! I bet you’ll love him, he’s such a sweetheart! Polite and respectful, too.”

“Really?” Ninian asked, “Anything else I should know about my client?”

“Well, his name is Roy, and you’ll see why he’s special as soon as you see him.” Farina replied cheekily. “I’d advise you to do your best, this lordling is quite the catch!”

And with that, Farina left the room, leaving Ninian to prepare herself. “A lordling, huh? What could be so special about him?” Ninian wondered, “Farina told me to do my best, so maybe it’s time to use that new outfit I just got?”

* * *

“You’re good to go, Roy!” Farina told the young lordling, who got up from a seat in the lobby as she took his hand. “Here, I’ll lead you to Showroom 6.”

The two of them walked down the hall, with Roy admiring how warm the whole place felt. For an adults-only facility, the place sure was quite homely. Eventually, they arrived at the door to Showroom 6.

“Here we are, Roy. Have fun!” Farina gave him a wink and took her leave. Roy anxiously gulped in nervousness, hoping for the best. “Well, here goes nothing...”

He knocked on the door curtly, then heard the shuffling of cloth before the woman behind the other side of the door responded. “Ah, you must be Roy.” She said softly, “You’re just in time, I just finished putting on my best outfit.”

The young lord from Pherae opened the door and then closed it behind him. Then as soon as they locked eyes, both of their jaws dropped.

For Roy, it was because she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She had a somewhat otherworldly look to her, with her icy turquoise hair and her deep crimson eyes. But what got his attention the most was what she was wearing. Her large breasts were barely covered by two thin strips of turquoise silken cloth, leaving her vast inner cleavage exposed and her nipples protruding from her top. Her loins were covered by a long flowing loincloth which was also turquoise in color, and finally her skimpy outfit was complemented by matching stockings and translucent silks trailing behind her.

For Ninian, it was because he was the spitting image of a younger version of the man she used to love.

Roy’s appearance breathed new life into her as she realized fate was giving her a second chance. And she will take that chance, no matter what. “Roy...”

“Um, Roy. Yeah, I’m hi.” Roy greeted dreamily, then caught himself in his mistake. “I mean, hi. Yeah, I’m Roy. What’s your name? Lady Farina didn’t really tell me.”

“Oh, I’m Ninian.” She introduced herself, “You’re quite younger than I expected. Are you even old enough to be here?”

“Yeah, but barely.” Roy chuckled, “It’s nice to meet you, Lady Ninian.” He offered his hand to her, to which she clasped with her own, and he took her hand to his lips and kissed it. Ninian blushed hotly as she received his noble gesture. Despite Roy seemingly being the son of her beloved Eliwood, she could feel their differences just from one simple action. Roy was somewhat less refined, and yet more youthful. And somehow, that appealed to her. She couldn’t wait to shower this precious young man with her undying love, care, and affection.

“So, what would you like to do first?” Ninian started, “Would you like to see me dance?”

“Sure! Lead the way, Lady Ninian!” Roy beamed readily. The exotic dancer sauntered over to him and cupped his chin tenderly, then led him to take a seat. “Please, just call me Ninian. I have a feeling we’ll get along really well, Roy.”

Ninian took a step back and began her dance routine. She stretched and lifted her arms over her head and started shaking her hips. The erotic dancer then lowered her hands to her boobs and held them together, tweaking her nipples through her top while doing so. Then, she dove one hand into her loins and started thrusting, the erotic action turning her on as she continued to hold her breasts with her other hand. Roy could see her arousal soak the fabric around her pelvis, but was puzzled to see wet spots also appear on the silks of her top, making the contour of her nipples appear more prominent.

The woman continued to dance sensually in front of her young client, letting go of her still-untouched vagina and bringing her wet hand to her mouth, licking her sweet icy arousal off her fingers. Such an act was virtually unknown to her, but she wanted to go above and beyond just for Roy. She moaned erotically and resumed her routine, continuing her steps to the next part of the show. She made her way over to the metallic pole at the center of the room, and started to spin around it. As her slim shoulders weaved and twirled around the pole, she eventually got near enough to it to straddle it between her legs, grinding her vulva against the cold surface. Her breasts also got in on the action as she sandwiched the pole between her fleshy orbs. Ninian moaned in delight as the shaft of the pole made contact with her breasts and her snatch, feeling the cold metal compliment her own natural chill.

The busty dancer then felt herself approaching orgasm, and she let out a cry eerily similar to a dragon’s roar, the floodgates of her breasts and her pussy finally opening to let her fluids loose. Roy was amazed by the exceedingly erotic experience before him, watching a woman cum for the first time in his entire life.

Ninian panted as she got down from her orgasmic high, her breath slowly stabilizing as she felt euphoric from cumming in front of Roy. She decided it was time to go even further beyond, but first she staggered over to the young lordling, somehow retaining a seductive sway in her hips, and pulled him close.

“Would you like a kiss before we continue?” She asked him for permission before she would go any further, “I normally don’t kiss my clients, but since you seem to have been a very good boy so far, I’ll make an exception just for you.”

“Yes, if that’s okay with you?” Roy replied uneasily, just to be sure that she was fine with it.

Ninian gave him a sweet smile and pulled the young man into a passionate kiss, the first kiss for the both of them. Despite being an exotic dancer in an adult establishment, Ninian normally limited her experiences with intimacy to just dances, teases, and the occasional blowjob here and there. But with Roy, she felt like destiny foretold their meeting, like they were fated to be together, that the young lord from Pherae was to be the one for her, and not his predecessor, who was most likely not meant to be for her.

The two broke off from the kiss, gasping for air as they parted. Ninian then took a step back from Roy once again, but this time for a different purpose. She began the next step of her plan by slowly undoing her top, giving Roy a lingering sense of excitement. The turquoise silks gently fluttered to the ground, and next her flowing loincloth was soon to follow. Just moments after that she pulled her drenched panties down her legs, and the last to go were her stockings and the translucent silks, leaving her body utterly bare; exposed to the virile young lordling’s virgin eyes. Roy was frozen in awe as his eyes memorized every single detail of his sexy partner, all of his words escaping him save for one: “Beautiful...”

“Thanks, Roy.” Ninian cooed, ruffling his hair tenderly as she slithered her hand down his pants, getting a feel of the cock that she planned to be the first to venture into her loins.

The young man realized what she was getting at and gently nudged her hand away. “It’s okay, Ninian, I can do that myself.” Roy began to strip himself of all his clothing, starting with his off-duty casual tunic, then his blue pants. He removed his underwear and his thick cock sprang out, surprising Ninian at the sheer size of it. The dancer’s eyes widened at his thick length, amazed at how such a youthful lordling like him managed to pack such a large weapon concealed within his pants.

“That’s a nice cock you’ve got there, Roy.” Ninian admitted, “Would you like to fuck me?”

“Well, if you’re okay with it, then sure.” Roy replied. His lady felt her heart race at his stalwart thoughtfulness. She then extended her hand out to him and he took it, kissing her hand once more, mirroring what he did when they were still fully-clothed. Ninian led him to a bed in the corner of the room. In all her experience working for Farina, her bed was never used for her job and so was still in somewhat pristine condition. She gently sat Roy down on her bed and steadily moved to straddle him, his virgin length getting squeezed between her toned hips. Ninian began to insert his cock into her sopping wet cunt, the young lordling’s fleshy sword piercing her pristine pussy perfectly.

“Ah!” Ninian cried out, not used to the sensation of her untouched orifice being filled. As her partner shivered from the feeling of her cold flesh, she slowly but surely adjusted to the incoming pleasure and started to ride her client, her big breasts bouncing as she impaled herself on his virile rod. Roy’s attention shifted from their loins to her bountiful tits, and was surprised to see that a white liquid was leaking from her nipples. He wondered if Ninian knew that she seemed to be leaking milk at the moment, but one glance at her ecstatic face told him all he needed to know.

Ninian couldn’t feel herself lactating, since she was too focused on trying to give Roy as much pleasure as possible. She cried out from the unusual sensation of his warm cock and tried to continue riding him, but started to struggle from putting too much effort in it.

Roy noticed her pleasure being overtaken by pain and moved to stop her forced movements, holding her in place. “Ninian, are you okay?”

Ninian gave him a halfhearted smile. “It’s okay, Roy. Let me keep going.”

“Please don’t.” Roy told her softly, “You don’t need to force yourself. If you want, we can go slower for your sake. Please, I care about your personal well-being, you know?”

“Alright, alright.” Ninian relented, and choked back a sob. “I’m sorry, Roy. I thought I could provide more pleasure by going fast...”

“Don’t worry about it, Ninian.” Roy assured her, then quickly thought of an idea to possibly comfort her. He latched onto her leaking nipple and began to suck on her breast. The taste seemed to confirm his thought that it was milk, although it was colder, sweeter, and more soothing compared to regular milk.

Ninian felt another alien sensation, this time from her chest, and found Roy suckling from her teat. She blushed as she realized Roy was the first one to both learn about and drink her milk, but she didn’t really mind, since it felt somewhat comforting and even satisfying to her, feeling her taps finally being drained in a useful way after centuries of natural lactation. Roy eventually removed his mouth from her teat with a resounding pop, with one big question mainly on his mind. “Ninian, was that milk? How are you lactating?”

“Yes, that was milk.” His lactating lover confirmed, “It’s a natural ability of my body. I hope that you enjoyed it, but judging from your expression as you nursed from my breast, you didn’t seem to mind.”

“Yeah, it felt really soothing, comforting, and even fulfilling, I guess?” Roy admitted, “By the way, I’d like for us to continue having sex, but at a more manageable pace this time around.”

“Very well, let’s continue!” Ninian began to smile, ready to resume their lovemaking. She began to grind her hips against his at a steadier pace than last time, dancing on her lover’s lap as she moaned ecstatically from the pleasure she felt. She brought Roy’s lips to her still-leaking nipples and let him suckle from her tits once again, adding to the pleasure they both felt as she hugged his head to her breasts. Her cold cunt also gushed its juices onto his lap while Roy began to thrust upward, amplifying their euphoria. Ninian gasped in sheer satisfaction as she felt Roy drain her of her milk affectionately.

She looked down and saw Roy's expression as their eyes met. He was giving her a loving look as he happily sucked away at her milky tits. The dancer stroked his cheek softly and gently kissed his forehead. “That's it, Roy... You're doing a good job so far.”

Roy's expression became even happier as he continued to pleasure her teats. He got a new idea and began to fondle her milky mounds for the first time, skillfully adapting to the cool flesh with his deft fingers. The young man gave her tits a couple of squeezes, causing more fresh milk to spray from them and stain their skin. He continued to tend to both breasts, alternating between the two fleshy orbs as he felt her icy cream as it kept flowing.

“Such a good boy...” Ninian murmured softly as she held Roy close to her, letting him enjoy her large breasts and loving embrace even more. “You're so precious...”

Eventually, the two lovers felt their orgasms approach and came, his hot seed shooting straight into her icy womb as she squirted her frosty fluids all over his loins. Roy and Ninian both panted heavily as they both came down from cumming and smiled to each other, ready to retire for the time being.

“I love you.” They both said at the same time, and with those three simple words and one last kiss to finish their session, their fate was sealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming soon


End file.
